


Elemental Addition

by volta_arovet



Category: Kyou Kara Maou - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volta_arovet/pseuds/volta_arovet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwendal and Anissina discuss a little problem surrounding the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental Addition

**Elemental Addition**

_by volta arovet  
_

By the time Gwendal was able to see Anissina, it was too late for him to escape.

"Ah! There you are! You're just in time to power my latest invention, nicknamed 'Get-rid-of-'"

Gwendal interrupted her. "I assume you are responsible for all of..." he motioned vaguely around them, "this."

"No, it's entirely your brother's fault. (I heard so straight from Gunter, I'm surprised you didn't hear what with the way he was carrying on!)" She winked. "But don't worry, my new cute magical invention will take care of this problem!"

Gwendal cleared his throat and took a strategic step back. "What, exactly, did Gunter say was the source of all this?"

Anissina placed her index finger on the side of her mouth and cocked her head to the side. Gwendal thought it was a surprisingly cute gesture on someone so obviously evil.

"Well...how can I put this?" She jabbed her finger in Gwendal's general direction. "Point by point. Point one: His Majesty's water element only really acts up when he's feeling very emotional."

"Yes..."

"Point two: when Wolfram was getting used to his fire powers, the temperature around him would get extremely hot whenever he was feeling very emotional."

"Yes..."

"Point three: Wolfram kissed His Majesty today."

"Ye...what?"

"Therefore, the obvious conclusion should be..."

"Hm." Gwendal's brow knit, deep in thought. "Yes. That would explain the steam."


End file.
